July 14
July 14 is the 195th day of the year (196th day in a leap year ) in the Gregorian calendar . The following are still 170 days until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1966 - Richard Speck murders eight nurses in Chicago , Illinois . ** 1987 - A campsite in Le Grand-Bornand is flooded during storms by the river overflowed its banks Borne . 23 people are killed. ** 2010 - A violent storm rages across Wallonia and the region around Leuven . 1 hour 20,500 lightning discharges are measured, with peaks up to 526 discharges per minute. In Elsenborn be measured gusts to 137 km / h. * War ** 1954 - The Viet Minh defeated the French army at the Battle Điện Bien Phu . ** 1969 - Salvadoran troops are Honduras within: the beginning of the six-day war football . ** 1982 - In the early morning draw thousands of Iranian soldiers to the border with Iraq over. Storming of the Bastille, 1789 * Politics ** 1223 - Louis VIII becomes King of France after the death of his father. ** 1789 - The beginning of the French Revolution , during the reign of Louis XVI . Parisians stormed the Bastille in Paris and liberate seven political prisoners. France is (temporarily) a republic . ** 1889 - Foundation of the Second International in Paris . ** 1933 - In Germany , all political parties except the Nazi Party banned. ** 2002 - During the celebration of the national holiday escape Jacques Chirac in an assassination attempt on his life. ** 2008 - Belgian Prime Minister Yves Leterme offered by the resignation of his government with King Albert II . ** 2011 - South Sudan is a member of the United Nations . * Sport ** 1916 - Creation of the Chilean football team Club Deportivo Ferroviarios . ** 1937 - Creation HC 's-Hertogenbosch . ** 1951 - First Grand Prix victory of the Formula 1 team of Scuderia Ferrari at the circuit of Silverstone ** 1964 - The French cyclist Jacques Anquetil won for the fifth time the Tour de France . ** 2002 - The Dutch rider Karsten Kroon won the eighth stage of the Tour de France St. Martin-de-Landelles to Plouay. Power failure in Hoogvliet, 2005 * Science and Technology ** 1867 - Alfred Nobel provides the first demonstration of his invention: dynamite . ** 1949 - Russia breaks the US monopoly on nuclear weapons with an atomic explosion in Siberia. ** 1960 - Jane Goodall arrives in the Gombe Stream Reserve in the current Tanzania for its famous study of chimpanzees in the wild catch. ** 1993 - American paleontologists discovered in the state of Colorado a nest of dinosaur -eggs. ** 2005 - A power failure in Hoogvliet caused the shutdown of all companies on the Vondelingenplaat, including the refineries of Shell . Born [ edit ] Herman Broekhuizen born in 1922 Harry Dean Stanton born in 1926 Josine of Dalsum born in 1948 Mounir El Hamdaoui born in 1984 * 1454 - Poliziano , Italian humanist (deceased in 1494 ) * 1602 - Cardinal Mazarin , French statesman and cardinal (deceased in 1661 ) * 1610 - Ferdinando II de 'Medici , Grand Duke of Tuscany (deceased in 1670 ) * 1743 - Gavrila Derzhavin , Russian poet (deceased in 1816 ) * 1829 - Edward White Benson , Anglican Archbishop of Canterbury (deceased in 1896 ) * 1830 - Henry Bird , British chess player (deceased in 1908 ) * 1834 - James McNeill Whistler , American painter (deceased in 1903 ) * 1857 - Vittorio Ranuzzi de 'Bianchi , Italian curial cardinal (deceased in 1927 ) * 1862 - Gustav Klimt , Austrian Symbolist painter (deceased in 1918 ) * 1867 - Ferdinand Küchler , German violinist and composer (deceased in 1937 ) * 1885 - Sisavang Vong , king of Luang Prabang (deceased in 1959 ) * 1887 - Alexis Ahlgren , Swedish athlete (deceased in 1969 ) * 1887 - William Winkelman , Dutch athlete (deceased in 1990 ) * 1888 - Odiel Defraeye , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 1965 ) * 1889 - Ante Pavelic , Croatian fascist leader (deceased in 1959 ) * 1890 - Ossip Zadkine , French-Russian artist (deceased in 1967 ) * 1894 - Dave Fleischer , American filmmaker sign (deceased in 1979 ) * 1896 - Ferdinando Giuseppe Antonelli , Italian curial cardinal (deceased in 1993 ) * 1903 - Irving Stone , American writer (deceased in 1989 ) * 1907 - Chico Landi , Brazilian racing driver (deceased in 1989 ) * 1908 - Joseph Kotälla , German war criminal (deceased in 1979 ) * 1909 - Alejandro Morera , Costa Rican footballer and politician (deceased in 1995 ) * 1910 - William Hanna , American producer, director and creator of animated films (including The Flintstones) (deceased in 2001 ) * 1912 - Woody Guthrie , American folk musician (deceased in 1967 ) * 1913 - Gerald Ford , 38th President of the United States (deceased in 2006 ) * 1913 - René Llense , French football goalkeeper (deceased in 2014 ) * 1914 - Béatrix Beck , Belgian-French writer (deceased in 2008 ) * 1914 - Kenneth Bancroft Clark , American psychologist and activist for racial integration (deceased in 2005 ) * 1916 - Jan Mertens , Dutch trade union official (deceased in 2000 ) * 1918 - Ingmar Bergman , Swedish film director (deceased in 2007 ) * 1919 - Johanna Judy Landman , advocate for the deaf world (deceased in 2007 ) * 1919 - Lino Ventura , French-Italian actor (deceased in 1987 ) * 1922 - Herman Broekhuizen , Dutch children's choir conductor, radio maker, lyricist and composer (deceased in 2012 ) * 1924 - Val Avery , American actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 1924 - James Black , Scottish pharmacologist and Nobel Laureate (deceased in 2010 ) * 1925 - Francisco Álvarez Martínez , Spanish Cardinal Archbishop of Toledo * 1926 - Harry Dean Stanton , American film actor * 1930 - Polly Bergen , American actress (deceased in 2014 ) * 1930 - Werner Van Cleemput , Belgian composer (deceased in 2006 ) * 1932 - Jan Derksen , Dutch opera singer, baritone (deceased in 2004 ) * 1932 - Del Reeves , American country singer and comedian (deceased in 2007 ) * 1934 - Lee Friedlander , American photographer and artist * 1939 - Leo Delwaide , Belgian politician * 1939 - Karel Gott , Czech crooner * 1941 - Wilfried Geeroms , Belgian athlete and athletic trainer (deceased in 1999 ) * 1942 - Roger H. Schoemans , Flemish writer * 1942 - Javier Solana , Spanish politician * 1944 - Aad Mansfield , Dutch footballer and football coach (deceased in 1991 ) * 1944 - Walter Tournier , Uruguayan creator of animated films in particular * 1945 - Pablo Forlán , Uruguayan footballer * 1946 - Vincent Pastore , Italian-American actor * 1948 - Josine of Dalsum , Dutch actress (deceased in 2009 ) * 1948 - Edvard Niessing , Dutch radio and television presenter * 1952 - Hans Erkens , Dutch footballer * 1955 - Mario Osbén , Chilean footballer * 1956 - Henck van Dyck , Dutch artist / designer * 1957 - Mieke Pullen , Dutch athlete (deceased in 2003 ) * 1958 - Eric Heiden , American skater * 1962 - Patricio Toledo , Chilean footballer * 1963 - Wouter Bos , Dutch politician * 1963 - Helmut Cardon , Dutch chess * 1966 - Owen Coyle , Irish footballer and football coach * 1966 - Matthew Fox , American actor * 1966 - Katja Thater , German poker player * 1968 - Monique of Griendt , Dutch chess star * 1971 - Howard Webb , British football referee * 1974 - David Mitchell , British actor * 1975 - Amy Acuff , American athlete * 1977 - Adil Ramzi , Moroccan footballer * 1977 - Victoria , Crown Princess of Sweden * 1978 - Nadja Nooijen Dutch singer * 1979 - Matt Halliday , New Zealand racing driver * 1979 - Sioen , Flemish singer * 1980 - Kenia Sinclair , Jamaican athlete * 1981 - Ádám Horváth , Hungarian chess * 1981 - Jelena Lolović , Serbian alpineskiester * 1981 - Milow , Flemish singer * 1983 - Igor Andreev , Russian tennis player * 1983 - Olga Stulneva , Russian bobsled athlete and star * 1983 - Nelson Moraïs , Flemish singer * 1984 - Mounir El Hamdaoui , Dutch footballer * 1984 - Samir Handanovic , Slovenian footballer * 1984 - Otar Martsvaladze , Georgian footballer * 1985 - Senne Dehandschutter , Belgian actor * 1985 - Oleksandr Pyatnytsya , Ukrainian athlete * 1987 - Adam Johnson , English footballer * 1987 - Dan Smith , British singer and pianist * 1988 - Travis Ganong , American alpine skier * 1988 - Daphne Paelinck , Belgian actress * 1988 - Jérémy Stravius , French swimmer * 1990 - Federica Brignone , Italian alpineskiester Deceased [ edit ] Sixten Jernberg deceased in 2012 * 664 - Eorcenberht of Kent , Anglo-Saxon king * 677 - Vincent Madelgarius (70), Frankish Count * 1223 - Philip II of France (57) * 1614 - Camillus de Lellis (64), Italian cleric * 1676 - Simon Grundel-Helmfelt (58), Swedish marshal and baron * 1711 - John William Friso, Prince of Orange (23), Prince of Orange and stadtholder of Friesland and Groningen * 1816 - Francisco de Miranda (66), South American general, revolutionary and freedom fighter * 1817 - Germaine de Staël , (51) French writer * 1827 - Augustin-Jean Fresnel (39) French physicist * 1875 - Guillaume-Henri Dufour (87), Swiss general and topographer * 1881 - Billy the Kid (21), American criminal * 1887 - Alfred Krupp (75), German munitions manufacturer * 1904 - Paul Kruger (78), leader of the South African Boers and President of the Transvaal * 1907 - William Henry Perkin (69), British chemist * 1917 - Ludwig Drescher (35), Danish footballer * 1917 - Octave Lapize (29), French cyclist * 1934 - Willo Welzenbach (34), German mountaineer * 1942 - Neel Doff (84), Dutch writer * 1943 - Luz Long (30), German athlete * 1951 - Jean Achard (32), French race car driver * 1954 - Jacinto Benavente (87), Spanish writer * 1957 - Herbert MacKay-Fraser (30), American race car driver * 1957 - Bill Whitehouse (48), British racing driver * 1965 - Adlai Stevenson (65), American politician * 1966 - Julie Manet (87), French painter * 1968 - Konstantin Paustovsky (76), Russian writer * 1970 - Luis Mariano (65), Spanish-Basque singer * 1973 - Clarence White (29), American guitarist * 1986 - Raymond Loewy (92), American industrial designer * 1993 - Léo Ferré (76), French singer and poet * 2002 - Joaquín Balaguer (95), Dominican political leader * 2003 - Éva Janikovszky (77), Hungarian children's author * 2005 - Tilly Fleischer (93), German athlete * 2005 - Cicely Saunders (87), British physician and promoter of hospices and palliative care * 2006 - Senne Rouffaer (80), Flemish actor and director * 2008 - Gaston Compere (83), Walloon Belgian philologist (drama) writer, essayist and poet * 2008 - Riek Schagen (94), Dutch actress and painter * 2009 - Phyllis Gotlieb (83), Canadian writer * 2009 - Dallas McKennon (89), American voice actor * 2009 - Heinrich Schweiger (77), Austrian actor * 2009 - Jean Sommeng Vorachak (75), Lao bishop * 2009 - Bill Young (95), New Zealand politician * 2009 - Zbigniew Zapasiewicz (74), Polish actor * 2010 - Günter Görlich (82), German author * 2010 - Charles Mackerras (84), Australian conductor * 2010 - Madalina Manole (43), Romanian singer * 2010 - Joseph Rodericks (83), Indian bishop * 2010 - Gene Ludwig (73), American jazz organist * 2010 - Jorge Rojo Lugo (77), Mexican politician * 2011 - Jaime Lopez (77), Filipino politician * 2011 - Wiek Röling (75), Dutch architect * 2012 - Norbert Berger (66), German schlager singer * 2012 - Sixten Jernberg (83), Swedish cross-country skier * 2013 - Dennis Burkley (67), American actor Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * France : Quatorze Juillet , the celebration of the French Revolution * Iraq : Republic Day, commemorating the revolution of 1958 * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Holy Camiel de Lellis († 1614 ) - Free Remembrance ** Holy Ulrik (Zell) († 1093 ) ** Holy Libert († 783 ) ** Saint Marc Helm of Oldenzaal († 762 ) ** Saint Bonaventure (from Bagnoregio) († 1274 ) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1919 - Lowest mean daily temperature is 11.2 ° C * 1923 - Highest mean daily temperature is 24.9 ° C * 1903 - Lowest minimum temperature 6.2 ° C * 1982 - Highest maximum temperature 32.1 ° C * 1975 - Highest hourly average wind speed 9.8 m / s * 1990 - Longest sunshine duration 15.2 hours * 2011 - Longest rainfall duration 20.5 hours (previously 1970: 15.1 hours) * 1970 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 32.8 mm * 2003 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 54% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1919 - Lowest mean daily temperature is 12.2 ° C * 1945 - Highest mean daily temperature is 25.5 ° C * 1903 - Lowest minimum temperature 6.7 ° C * 1945 - Highest maximum temperature 32.3 ° C * 2011 - lowest maximum temperature 14.3 ° C * 1970 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 20.9 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1928 - Maximum temperature 37.8 ° C in Rochefort. * 1962 - 80 mm of rainfall in Sint-Niklaas.